


Will You Be My Big Brother Again?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [96]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Fuck You Bahamut, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Somnus Lucis Caelum, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mending, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Secrets, Tears, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The war was over. Lucis and Niflheim were at peace. The wall was down and Regis was slowly regaining his strength again. The boys had left to go on their road trip and for the first time in a long time everything seemed right with the world.But there was one more thing Somnus had to do before shit hit the fan. That was to fianlly, finally make up with Ardyn after all these years. He didn't want his brother to hate him anymore... not when they only had 10 years left on Eos together....
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Will You Be My Big Brother Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this. It has going to happen eventually so here you are. 
> 
> Ardyn and Somnus are finally going to make up!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The war was over. Lucis and Niflheim were at peace. The wall was down and Regis was slowly regaining his strength again. The boys had left to go on their road trip and for the first time in a long time everything seemed right with the world. But this was just the calm before the storm. This was a moment of peace that Bahamut had allowed everyone to have until he decided he was going to fuck everyone over. And Somnus couldn’t waste this time. For years he had been bickering and teasing his brother only for everything to be over in 10 years. Over 2000 years of being stuck with Ardyn was finally coming to a close and Somnus knew what he had to do. 

The Founder King found Ardyn standing on top of the Citadel, in Somnus’s spot mind you, staring out into the distance. This strange behaviour that his brother was displacing was because he was worried about the boys. His poor daemon infested head was probably telling him all sorts of lies and horrible things. None of it was true. But Somnus was not here to give Ardyn comfort over the boys. He had come for a much more serious reason. 

In a strong voice Somnus said, to finally get his brother’s attention. 

“I am sorry.” 

“To my knowledge baby brother you haven’t done anything today.” Ardyn chuckled as he turned around. But when he saw the look of guilt on Somnus’s face his heart sank. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Somnus could no longer keep his tears in. He stared directly into his brother’s golden eyes and sobbed his heart out. “I am… so sorry. For everything I put you through. I just want you to forgive me. I am so sorry.” 

Somnus cried more when Ardyn warped over to him and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Somnus held onto Ardyn’s arm tightly, his cries only got harder and louder as Somnus refused to let go of him. There was so much regret surging through the Founder King of Lucis. He should have done this years ago. Centuries ago. He should have never hurt Ardyn the way that he did. He should have told Bahamut to fuck off then. Somnus should have been brave enough not to fall into his trap and love Ardyn no matter what. But he was weak and a fool. He needed Ardyn to know all of this. 

Ardyn’s grip on Somnus became tighter as he tried to hush him. “I do forgive you. I have told you before that I do. There is no need for these tears.” 

“Then can we stop pretending that we hate each other? I know I am a little shit. I know I am not a nice person. But… we don’t have a lot of time left... I don’t want to waste any of that with us arguing. Because I really want my big brother to be my big brother again.” Somnus whimpered out. He was not ashamed to admit this. 

Ardyn’s face saddened at Somnus's words. He couldn’t help but let go a single tear as he rubbed Somnus’s back. “Oh, Somnus.... It’s going to be okay.” 

“I don’t want you to die.” 

“I don’t want to die either. But this is the way of things.” 

“No… I don’t…” Somnus stopped himself from revealing his plan. No, Ardyn would never let him do it if he knew. Instead, the old King wept some more and wiped his face on Ardyn’s sleeve. “... I just want to be your little brother again. Please? Please let me have that?” 

Ardyn laughed. “You have always been my little brother. And I have always loved you even when you have been the biggest shit in the entire world towards me. I do agree with you. It is time we bury the hatchet.” 

Somnus looked up at his brother and no more tears of sorrow were present in the King’s eyes. Tears of joy were. He couldn’t… Somnus was so overcome with a bitter sweet joy. But he knew deep down, him just saying sorry was not enough. He had to do something more for his brother. He had to… admit something he had refused to admit for so long. But he knew the words would mend their relationship. They would finally be the people that their parents would be proud of. 

“... you should have been King. You… deserved it more than I ever did. And I think there should be an announcement, finally revealing that.” 

Ardyn was very taken back by that. Not once in 2000 years had anything like that left Somnus’s lips. And no matter how touching the sentiment was, it didn’t have the effect on Ardyn what Somnus thought it was going to. Instead, Ardyn gave him a soft smile and ruffled his raven hair like he used to do when they were mortal. When they were proud to call each other brothers. 

“Somnus… Thank you for saying that. But I disagree with you.” 

“What? That is all you have ever wanted. I want to give it to you.” 

“I don’t want it.” Ardyn admitted finally letting go of Somnus. “You were right. I… I was wrong. Healing all those people on my own was a stupid idea. This country needed a King who would step up… and I couldn’t give them that. But you could. And you did. And I am so very proud of you for protecting our people.” 

Somnus just blinked. He had no clue what to say to that. Or if he could ever find the words to reply to that either. All of this… all of their fighting and at the end of the day, each brother knew of the mistakes they made. They knew what was better for their country but they kept it locked up in bitterness and turmoil. And with these words, said from one to the next, it was over. Much like this 150 years war, their feud was buried. It left Somnus feeling a little empty if he was honest. But he didn’t care about that. For he finally had Ardyn’s acceptance and love again. It didn’t matter if it was so close to the end. They were officially brothers again. 

And Somnus couldn’t be happy by that thought. 

Ardyn smirked. “However, killing me was not one of your smartest ideas I have to say.”

“No it wasn’t.” Somnus nodded. 

“Well, enough chit chat. We should find Regis and make sure he isn’t having a mental breakdown over the fact his baby boy has finally flown the nest.” Ardyn said, changing the conversation, walking towards the exit on the roof back down to the Citadel. 

“Maybe it might have been simpler to let Insomnia fall.” Somnus joked.

Ardyn chuckled, shoving Somnus’s shoulder. “Yes, the rubble the Niffs would have left behind would be so much easier to clean up over the tears of our King.”

The pair laughed. 

Oh they did enjoy bullying Regis so. 


End file.
